


Elm and Poppy

by MadKitty236



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shoujo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKitty236/pseuds/MadKitty236
Summary: "Poppy seems to see me only as a friend. True Colors… I suppose she was just singing the song.  She appropriated my heart, but doesn't seem to notice or care. Every opportunity, Hug Day, parties that require a pair… I try my best to be close to her, to be able to show my love and know if I am reciprocated. And I never get an answer. And that ... It's corroding me."Broppy | AU before TWT
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Milton Moss/Smidge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Elm and Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm actually brazilian (You can read my Portuguese works on Wattpad and Spirit. Same nickname). It's my first time writing in English, so really sorry for the mistakes!  
> It was written before TWT comes out, so it doesn't take into account the events of that movie.  
> The formatting can be a little bit weird (because I really don't know what I'm doing haha).  
> Song mentioned: Give It Up by Shaker.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Even today, remembering the moment Poppy and I sang in that pot, makes my heart skip a beat. My face is dyed scarlet and all I think about is the voice of my beloved mixing with mine.

However, that has been a long time. A lot has happened since then. We discovered a cousin species of bergens, a pillow chose me and Poppy, I saved Poppy when she put herself in danger to make me a cake from my childhood, my gem blossomed… And we sang. A lot. When our voices sound together, they make our bodies dominated by the melody, which runs through our hearts bringing a magical sensation. Joy? Excitement? Peace? Power? Love? To name this feeling seems wrong; an earthly word is unable to express it. I just know, that as soon as it starts, I can't stop this feeling.

When she enters my field of vision with me unprepared, the surprise looks like a shot that hits my belly and wakes up archaic instincts. She is so beautiful and lovable, I want to take her in my arms, mark her and declare that she is mine. Ah! Love grows inside my chest every day, and yet…

"… As your Queen, and your friend".

Poppy seems to see me only as a friend. True Colors… I suppose she was just singing the song. She appropriated my heart, but she doesn't seem to notice or care. Every opportunity, Hug Day, parties that require a pair… I try my best to be close to her, to be able to show my love and know if I am reciprocated. And I never get an answer. And that ... It's corroding me. I have declared myself again dozens of times. And she replies that she also loves me and follows the day as if nothing had happened. Well, in fact, Poppy says "I love" for many things. Cupcakes, holidays, glitter, ornaments and... For absolutely all her friends. She just doesn't seem to understand!

I was fully willing to remain calm and wait for our story to unfold in due course, no matter how painful it may be. Then, they arrived; one behind the other. Creek and Arsher. It has no more disgusting existence than Creek, and he hasn't given up on Poppy. And it seems more uncontrollable now that she is Queen. Strives to get time alone with her and to touch "accidentally". The worst thing is that Poppy is not good at suspecting someone's intentions, which forces me to always be alert with this meditator. But Arsher... He rediscovered the meaning of "home" when Poppy took him on as an honorary troll. He's learning how to be happy without destroying the joy of others. From time to time he bullshits and Poppy is always there to teach him how to be a better troll. And he appreciates the friendship with the Queen with his whole being.

Me and Arsher... Are pretty much the same. And Poppy sees us the same way. She says we are best friends... And from what I heard, she made a song for him about being best friends. I suppose in my life... I was just special for Grandma. The rest of the trolls... They will always look at me and see some uncivilized being who will never be... Never be chosen.

I wouldn't bear to see Poppy with another troll. I think I would isolate myself again. Ah! What am I saying? I can't give up on being happy! I would, then, have to move. But... Would I really be happy away from Poppy? I'm sure this is not healthy... I shouldn't depend on her. I should let go, move on to the next one. Maybe that baby-pink troll with wine hair, Secoya Neon. I have already noticed her passionate looks on me. She is, I have to admit, very beautiful. Cute, yet sexy. She also did well at the Village talent show and helps the trolls. But... I love Poppy. Argh! Why did I have to fall in love!?

— BRANCH! BRANCH! BRANCH! — Poppy's voice brought me back to reality. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. 11pm!? I was sitting on the bed, with the towel wrapped around my waist and the brush on my lap, looking at nothing for over 40 minutes!

I suddenly hear the elevator sound. Did she guessed the password again?!

— Branch! — He entered the room. — You said you were coming to the club tonight! — The Queen wore a red body, an almost transparent pink skirt and black 7/8 socks. The hair was tied up with two pigtails. I couldn't help admiring how beautiful it was and letting a comment escape:

— Gorgeous!

— Nya, Branch! — She smiled, motioning for me to stop. — And you... — He put his gaze on the towel and I felt myself blush. — Should be ready by now!

— I was wondering if... If this thing the bergens gave us as a gift, it is really safe. — Well, it was half true. It worried me.

— Beer? I fully trust Gristle, and he said it's safe if you don't overdo it and it's a lot of fun! What difference does that have to chocolate? Think about your stomach ache after stuffing yourself so you don't overdo it with this bergen thing, and everything will be fine! — He gave a good laugh. — Look, I'll help you get ready faster!

So she went to my closet, picked up gray latex shorts and a green vest covered with glitter; a set that the twins made me and I never used. Poppy handed me the change of clothes with a smile.

— Uh... Thanks.

— Ah! — She exclaimed, surprised. And then she started fiddling with the closet again, until she came back in front of me with a red swimsuit style underwear. — Here it is. — My face burned!

— P-Poppy! Argh, okay…! — I placed my hands on the towel, and looked at the Queen, who was staring at me with her smile intact, and I cleared my throat.

— Ah! Of course! — And left the room, so I could get dressed.

•••

— Branch? Aren't you going to dance? — A kind voice questioned me. I turned my head and saw Milton Moss sit next to me. Sweaty, with a bunch of fluorescent necklaces on the neck marked by a hickey. — Hey! The Queen said not to overdo it! — He pointed to the bottle in my hand. — You've been sitting here for hours.

— Milty-Moo, my dear… — I laughed. My voice sounded strange. — You're not understanding. That — I stirred the bottle. — it's good, you know? I am surprised it was a gift of the kind that murdered the only person who loved me. — Milton made a horrified face mixed with pity.

— B-Branch…!

— What is it? It is the truth. — I finished the bottle with a sip. — Hey! — I knelt on the bench, leaning on the table. — Aspy Hi! Get me another!

— Branch, the Queen said... — I put the index finger on Aspein Highs' lip, muttering "shh" while my other hand slapped my own ass.

— I'm a big boy, buddy. — My voice was menacing, only interrupted by a sob. — I know my limit. Now give me a Bergen Beats.

— Y-Yes!

I was given the drink and sat down again, spilling the bottle.

— You don't look well, friend. — Milton said.

— Look over there. — I took his chin and turned towards the stage, where Poppy and DJ livened up the party. — The poppy is the most beautiful flower in all garden. It is everything that the little elm branch aims to have close by. However, the rose and the cedar branch surround her, and they are strong and fragrant; call attention. The elm branch... It's insignificant. She will never look at him.

Milton looked at me for a moment, and then a sad smile came over his lilac face.

— I heard you was a poet, but I didn't know you was so spontaneous. Well, the poppy is, of course, Poppy. The elm must be you. But... The rose and the cedar? — I pointed to the stage, where Creek had joined Poppy in a dance, and Arsher had appeared to put a fluorescent necklace around the Queen's neck. — Ah. You… love Poppy, don't you?

— Who told you?! — I shouted, wiping the corner of my mouth. — It was Dinkles, wasn't it? Damn it! First, he abused my son, and then, that... That psychopathic worm! — I took Gary out of my pocket and hugged him. I saw Milton roll his eyes and wondered why no troll seems to respect a loving father.

— I think you guys have great chemistry. She seems to like you.

— You really didn't understand, did you? There's no one she doesn't like, Poppy is like that.

— Uh? What about me? — The Queen captured our attention, sitting opposite Milton. Her hair was loose now, her bangs damp with sweat and a contagious smile on her lips.

— Does anyone bought you!? — I looked at her in chock.

— "About", not "bought", Branch! — Milton nudged me and I mumbled "ah".

— Branch? You're strange. — Poppy commented.

— He exaggerated the bergen drink. — Milton said and Poppy snatched the bottle out of my hand instantly.

— Gristle warned us it could hurt, Branch! — She looked at me with his nose up and a roguish smile. — Wow, what a thrill! I never thought I'd scold you. — I took her face in my hands, pressing her cheeks and forcing her to pout.

— I'll scold you too, Queen. — I spoke and gave her an Eskimo kiss. — Excessive beauty has just been classified as a danger to the mental health of male specimens.

His face took on a reddish hue. She raised an eyebrow, confused, and then laughed.

— Oh, Branch. Thanks for the compliment! — She put her hand over mine. — You also drive girls crazy. The twins always say that. — My expression was discredited. I pulled away and looked at Milton:

— See?

— Be explicit! — He whispered. I huffed, and returned to looking at my beloved's face.

— I love you. — She blinked several times, and smiled.

— I love you too, Branch. Clearly. — She hugged me.

— What? Clearly? — I stuttered.

— You are my friend, after all. — She moved away, with an expression of someone who explained something very obvious. I never insisted, but I was full of courage now.

— So, you see me only as a friend?

— "Only"? But you are my best friend!

— Trolls with that title are many. — I mumbled. — Arsher, Smidge, DJSuki ...

— But you are…! — She made a confused face. — …Special?

I felt Milton's hand on my shoulder, and he guided me to switch places with him.

— Queen, Branch is trying to tell you that he feels for you the same way Bridget and Gristle feel for each other. You know, a romantic love. And he want to know how you feel about him.

— What I…? — She shifted her gaze between Milton and me. And finally she touched her chest. — It's just... I think... I don't know what's the difference. I love all of my friends.

— Oh, Poppy... — Milton issued. — Well, maybe ...

— I can explain. — I interrupted, and went up to the table with a roguish smile. — Just say that you're mine. — I started to sing, bathing my tone in sensuality. Poppy let his face be dominated by red in a surprised expression, to which Milty was horrified and asked me to get off the table, but I continued to sing.

"I need to know if you're in love  
You got me running circles in my mind  
Only you could take me up above"

Within the rhythm, I started to slowly bring my hips from side to side as I allowed myself to dive deeply into Poppy's gaze. Aspein Highs tried to get me off the counter, but I took off my vest and linked it around his neck:

— I'm so in love. — I proceed, and pushed him. — Got me dancing like ooh, baby. — I crossed my arms and made my hips go from side to side, also projecting them forward, evidencing my member in those shorts.

"I filled up my drink, I'm in the mood, baby  
You should make it over to my room, baby  
Lemme see you get naked  
I'm feeling too wavy  
I need your body daily"

I shot her a lascivious look as I took my hand across my abdomen until I reached the waistband of my shorts, which I lowered a little to appreciate Poppy even more embarrassed. With a laugh, I rolled over until I was on my knees at the table so I could touch her nose with mine.

"Just give it up, you know I won’t be wasting time  
Ohhh  
I'll open up your soul for you, babe  
You won’t wanna leave the bed  
Oooh"

I sang very close to her face, watching her face express a stir of thoughts. I held her face with the left hand, while my nose traced a path to his ear, where I vocalized in a hoarse tone. I left a bite in the place.

"Got me dancing like oh, baby  
No I ain't used to running after girls  
But for you I'd run towards the moon and back  
Just to see you drop it down for me  
Get on to me  
Know you feeling the groove baby"

I jumped to the floor where there would be more space, and Poppy turned to look at me, with her hypnotized pink orbs. If there was still any modesty in my body, it stagnated there. My hands roamed my body, sliding down my abdomen, ruffling my hair, wrapping my pelvis, giving out slaps; also bringing grace to my dance with skillful movements. My hips were free to roll and simulate thrusts; enchanting and magnetizing the look of my beloved. My feet showed the true colors of his talents, I moved with the elegance of waltz and the dexterity of tango.

"Everybody wants you just as bad  
Oh no, no, no  
But you keep it too cool  
Why you're acting so cruel?  
You need some love baby  
We need to fuck"

And then I kept my basic movements, I wanted her attention on my face. Every word was bathed in sincerity, anxiety, pain and love. Ah, how I wanted her to understand. However, as soon as I said "fuck", I felt a punch hitting me from the left. It made me stagger, I tried to regain my balance but I slipped in a puddle of beer and fell on my butt, hitting my head on the counter stool; making everything spin for an instant.

I looked up and found Creek with an angry expression:

— What do you think you're doing disrespecting the Queen like that?!

— Creek! This is not what was happening! — Poppy declares, helping me to stand.

— You don't see it, Poppy, but he's an opportunist! I should expect that from the Vila barbarian!

— Barbarian!? — I roar.

— Exactly. You're uncivilized! And that savagery is toxic! — He stroked the fist that probably hit me. — Look what you made me do! This is against every fiber of my being, but if it is the price to protect my Queen, then so be it. — He pretends to look at something distant with his hand on his chest, and then puts his hand on my shoulder with a fake smile. — It's good that civilized trolls are willing to help you, like me. Branch, you should talk to Cybil instead of disrespecting the Queen with your blunders. Cybil would explain that being so needy and empty keeps girls away; this is the Law of Attraction.

— Creek, — I smiled, poisonous, at him. — this spiritual leader of yours has already told you about... Karma!? — With that I twisted his arm forcing him to go down to the ground, where I grabbed him by the hair and hit him straight on that traitor face while I heard voices screaming around me. After the third punch I felt blood drain from my wrist; I had broken the meditator's nose. His face was as I always wanted to leave. There was blood, tears and an expression dominated by fear. I came close to your ear. — May this remind you; I can finish you anytime I want. I just don't do it out of respect for the Queen.

I got off him and realized that the whole party stopped to watch our fight. Poppy was looking at me scared. I reverenced and went home.

•••

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was a distant voice. And considering that I live in a bunker, it scared me a lot.

I sat up in a hurry, but I groaned audibly and put my hand on my head; it hurt like hell. I suddenly saw Poppy enter the room.

— You woke up! — She stopped in front of my nightstand and took a glass with some white powder in it and put water there, mixing it, and handed it to me. — Here, take it. It is a bergen remedy for the side effects of the drink. It was a huge pill, so I shatter it for you. Come on, drink. — Confused, I just obeyed her. The taste was horrible, and Poppy noticed it from my expression and gave me a glass of water to get the taste out of my mouth. — Oh, and before you worry about that, I already cleaned up all the vomit in your room. — She showed me a honeyed smile. My face reflected how disconcerted I was. She patted my cheek. — Oh, Branch, I would never expect just you to… exaggerate.

I pulled her hand away.

— Poppy — I started, looking down, analyzing the marks on my fist. — I'm grateful you took care of me. I don't really deserve it. But... You can't pretend that nothing happened. Not this time. — I saw her gaze became embarrassed, but she didn't let the smile fade.

— Listen… — She said, her gaze resting on anything but my face. — Since I was little, I was taught to look on the bright side of things. And it's true, the world is beautiful and fun. I love to live. I love my friends. I love rainbows and cupcakes... "Love" is a feeling I never had to think about much. I think of games, music, holidays... Well, governing. But when we saved our friends, when we sang True Colors together… My love for you somehow changed. You were my grumpy friend and I already loved you, but after we got close… It grew up. I concluded it was a "best friends update" and didn't think about it anymore. Also, I found out that I didn't want to think about it. For there was a… — She sighed. — A bad side. You make me blush. I care about your opinion. I feel jealous. And... Just like yesterday, it makes my body... Get hot. Not that these things are inherently bad, but they... Scare me. Because if it was a romantic love... I don't know if I'm ready, understand? I mean, everything is going so fast. A few months ago I was just a Princess throwing parties. Suddenly I am Queen and, I am still getting used to it! When I tell dad about us he'll want to crown you soon, which means ma-marriage and… Argh, I'm twenty one, but I feel like a child, Branch! — She finally looks at me. — I love you. Romantically speaking! I just... Ah, sugar! I'm worrying just like you do! This is new to me, Branchie, and I'm afraid of doing everything wrong.

— Poppy. — I wrapped her hands in mine and aimed her eyes. I felt completely happy for being reciprocated! — "We are better together", you told me that. I've also never been in love before and, wow, Poppy, we're so different. I am also afraid of ruining everything! But, how about... If we learn together?

— T-Together?

— Let's date, in secret! — I suggested, beaming, and watched Poppy blush furiously. I raised her hands to brush my face on them, sly. — What do you say?

— In secret it is the only way to go at our pace, but it doesn't seem right! — Snorted.

— But... You are the Queen. It's you who decides what is right and what is not. — Her face lit up and she jumped on top of me, capturing me in a bear hug.

— So, I say yes! We'll be like, spy lovers!! — I laughed and returned the hug, feeling my heart smile. She positioned her face so we could look at each other.

Before I could stop myself, I planted a peck on my beloved's lips. It was ecstatic, but my conscience weighed and I moved away.

— Ah! Sorry! Too fast, I know, is that ... — She interrupted me and kissed me again, now including our tongues to the fun. The sensation was simply exquisite. It was sweeter than in my fantasies, more pleasurable than the most daring of my dreams. The music of our hearts was performed by our tongues, an agitated and engaging dance, with slow and sensual moments, like the most perfect Pop. I would be addicted to Poppy's sweet taste, certainly. As soon as we moved away, Poppy started to laugh. — Eh? What's so funny?

— It's funny that you had to get drunk and break Creek's nose so we could finally talk about how we feel! Oh and by the way, you’ll have to apologize to him, you know that, right? — I swallowed.

— Argh, frosting. But if that is what my Queen wishes… — I gave her an quick kiss. — … Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a good exercise, I guess. Glad if you can give some feedback :]]  
> Kisses!


End file.
